I'll Make Love To You
by FenayKlair14
Summary: ShinichixRan Songfic


Disclaimer: No I do not own Detective Conan why rub it in!?

Song is I'll make love to you by BoyzII Men

Kudo Shinichi decided to owe it up to his love Mouri Ran. Sure she'd forgiven him about the entire Conan thing, after nearly killying him, but he still felt bad. Now they were going out for a little over a year. He had been on and off cases and sometimes they wouldn't see eachother, as she found a fitting job for herself. Mouri Ran became a fighting instructor for detectives (both young and adult) Many detectives that became famous owed it to not only Mouri, but Kudo as well. He did drop by once in a while to see her, and you know how fans are.

This weekend was Ran's birthday, and he wanted to something special the entire weekend. So twenty three year old Shinichi took off for the weekend, and prepared his condo for his exciting plans.

That weekend, the now twenty three year old, Ran came over on the Friday night and was shocked when she saw everything he did for her.

Close your eyes. Make a wish, and blow out the candle lights

For tonight is just your nigh, we're gonna celebrate all through the night.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, and whispered in her ear.

"Close your eyes, and make a wish, Ran" She did as told "Now blow out the candles"

She did as told and then turned to him and gave him a kiss. She was so happy for what he was doing for her.

Por the wine, light the fire.

He lit up a fire and poured some wine and they sat in the fire and talked about hundreds of things. She gazed up into his eyes with hers and cherished the moment.

Girl your wish is my command

I submit to your demands.

I will do anything, girl you need only ask

"Okay stop talking about Sherlock Holmes now" She demanded

He did as told. He changed the subject making her become dumbfounded for a moment

"What's wrong?" He asked hoping he didn't upset her.

"Your not going to argue about how awesome Holmes is and continue idolizing him all night?"

"Nope. This is _your_ birthday weekend" He stated proud things were going well, so far."Besides even Holmes had a love too" He winked as she glared

He stopped teasing her and did everything she asked. From letting her lay in his arms to getting a kiss. She was loving it.

"Anything you want Ran. All you have to do is ask"

They went to bed with his arms wrapped around her. She slept soundly, but he was so excited for what he planned the next night. Hey what man wouldn't be excited?

I'll make love to you like you want me to, and I'll hold you tigh, babyt all thorough the night

I'll make love to you when you want me to, and I will not let go 'till you tell me too

The next day he did a lot for her. He did her errands, made her a bath, rubbed her feet, and got a massage in return. Soon night came and the next part of his plans came into action. Ran was nervous as a cornered bunny. She knew what was coming up and didn't know what to do. She seemed to rush things and fiddle with things, until he came up to her.

Girl, relax, let's go slow.

'Cause I've got nowhere to go

I'm just gonna concentrate on you

Girl, are you ready?

It's gonna be a long night

"Ran, relax okay? I'm going to go slow. I don't have to go anywhere. You are the only thing on my mind tonight. No deductions, no cases, just nothing."

She just nodded and began to calm down. He picked her up bridal style and took her to the bed closing the door behind them.

"I love you Shinichi"

"I know or you wouldn't have waited for so long, nor forgive me"

He placed her on the bed and began to kiss her softly.

"And I love you to." He paused. _"I love you more than anything else on this earth"_

Throw your clothes on the floor.

I'm gonna take my clothes off too.

"I made plans to be with you.

Girl, whatever you wish for you know I can give

He gave her an assuring look and they began to undress kissing all the while. That night became pleasant for both They slept in the next morning and relaxed.

I'll make love toyou like you want me to and I'll hod you tight, baby all through the night.

I'll make love to you when you want me to and I will not let go 'til you tell me too

He ended up holding her that entire day, since that's what she wanted.

Baby tonight is your night, and I will do you right.

Just make a wish on your night.

Anything that you wish I will give you The love of your life, your life, your life

I'll make love to you like you want me to and I'll hold you tight, baby all through the night

I'll make love to you when you want me to, and I will not let go 'til you tell me to.

"This is your weekend and whatever you want, whatever you wish just tell me I'll give it to you"

"You" Was all she said and he once agin took her to his room. She had him and he had her,but most importantly they had each other

I'll make love to you like you want me to and I'll hold you tight, baby all through the night

I'll make love to you when you want me to, and I will not let go 'til you tell me to.


End file.
